Elevator Love Story
by writtenfables
Summary: Tumblr Request. Badboy!blaine gets stuck in an elevator with his classmate, Kurt Hummel. (T for some language).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**For your badboy!blaine pleasure.**

**itisnttheveryend asked you: hey, could you do a badboy!blaine fic where he and kurt hate each other (they pretend so). one day they and up somewhere (elevator,small room or things like that) and kurt is claustrophobic and panics. blaine comforts him and says that he loves him. cute kisses at the end and of course… HAPPY END! thank you… **

* * *

**.: Elevator Love Story :.**

* * *

"Watch where you're going," Blaine Anderson snapped at Kurt through the walk-way of the Lima mall. Kurt glared at the boy in the leather jacket.

"You bumped into me, Anderson. Watch where _you're_ gong," Kurt snapped. Blaine rolled his eyes and returned the glare.

"Maybe if you spent a little more time paying attention and a little less time on those over expensive clothing which I'm pretty sure you can't afford half of them, then maybe, just maybe, we won't have this problem."

"Fuck off," Kurt snapped before he walked away. Blaine watched Kurt walk away, the swaying of his hips caught his attention. Actually, it was the tight ass jeans that caught his attention, they always did.

Blaine just sighed and walked the opposite direction. He and Kurt were classmates and quite frankly, they didn't get along. To Blaine, fighting with Kurt was more of a chore than anything. In all reality, he liked Kurt. He was snarky, sexy, and had fucking gorgeous eyes. He saw the way he was treated at McKinley. Any attention coming from Blaine would just make it worse. Blaine wasn't exactly a model student and it's always been that way since he transferred from Westerville.

One day, he saw the jocks messing with Kurt and he decided to have a little chat with them. Since then, the jocks hadn't harassed Kurt. There were a few name callings here and there but none of them dared touch him. It was for the best. He felt like he had to protect Kurt, even from him.

Blaine came to the elevator and walked in when the doors opened. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular so he just rode the elevator up. When it came to a stop, the doors opened and there was Kurt, holding two bags. He looked away as Kurt walked into the elevator, pressed his button and went to the other side.

Complete silence. At least elevator music would have been something. In one swift jerk, the elevator jumped and suddenly stopped moving.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Blaine muttered. Kurt said nothing, but he could hear the boy's heavy breathing.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" a voice from the loud speaker said. Kurt still said nothing.

"Yeah, there's me and another guy here. What's the deal?"

"Sorry guys, had a little maintenance problem. We'll get you out as soon as we can." Kurt's head snapped up.

"What?" Kurt squealed. There was no voice from the speaker. "Hello!" Kurt's breathing grew more heavy.

"What's your problem?" Blaine said, tiredly. Kurt turned around and leaned his back to the wall. Blaine watched Kurt's face grow pale. His eyes were darting around the elevator; he looked frightened.

Blaine walked up to the boy.

"Hey, seriously, what's wrong?" Blaine said, gentler. Kurt dropped the bags on the floor as he started to slide down the wall.

"I-I-c-can't s-s-stay…" Kurt tried.

"Shit," Blaine muttered to himself. Kurt was panicking. "Kurt…I need you to breathe. Are you claustrophobic?" Kurt started taking in jerking breaths as he hit the floor.

"C-c-can't b-b-bre-breathe." Blaine kicked the shopping bags and removed his leather jacket. He wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders and knelt in front of him.

"Breathe, Kurt, breathe. As cheesy as this sounds, I need you to think of wide open spaces," Blaine said in a gentle voice. Kurt was still having a hard time breathing.

"T-t-t-too c-c-closed…" Kurt breathed. He grasped Blaine's jacket. Blaine pulled Kurt as softly as he could away from the wall. Kurt moved easily, but was still taking sharp breaths. Blaine managed to get behind Kurt, sit himself down so that Kurt was between his legs and wrap his arms protectively around him.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay," Blaine said against Kurt's ear. "Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe with me." He felt Kurt's body slowly relax and his breathing grow more steady, but it wasn't enough yet.

"B-B-Blaine…"

"I'll keep talking, you just try to calm down. Unless you want me to try and call the maintenance crew. Maybe they can try to get you…" Kurt shook his head, that actually made Blaine happy.

"Okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Blaine assured the frightened boy in his arms. Slowly, Kurt started to calm down more and his breathing was slowly going back to normal. "You look amazing today."

Kurt didn't say anything so Blaine continued.

"You always look amazing. I don't know how you get into those jeans, I swear you paint them on you," Blaine commented. He had no idea why he was telling Kurt all of this. It was just coming out and the more he said things like that, the more Kurt was calming down.

"Sometimes it's hard for me not to fantasize about kissing you. I can't stand seeing you not happy. Even on days where nobody is harassing you, you seem so sad," Blaine said. He felt Kurt's body start to tense again, but his breathing was normal.

"Do you know when it was the first time I saw you?" Blaine asked. The leather jacket fell off Kurt's shoulders. The grasp around Kurt's waist was tighter. His head rested on Blaine's shoulder, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"No," Kurt responded, breathlessly.

"My second day at that hell hole of a school." Blaine felt Kurt give a low chuckle before he continued.

"You were walking with two girls and they were talking to each other while you were looking at your phone. You were wearing a maroon and silver scarf and a matching hat." Kurt looked at Blaine. He remembered what Kurt was wearing that day.

"I saw how much of a hard time you were going through…I didn't want to add to that stress," Blaine admitted. Kurt managed to turn around in Blaine's grasp.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I couldn't hate you, quite the opposite. I adore you. But with rumors flying around about me and the way that I am with most of the student body, I didn't want you to have to deal with my stresses along with yours. So…I pretended to hate you, which believe me, took a lot in me to do that."

Kurt was breathing normally and his body was completely calm. He wasn't concentrating on the fact that he was in a very small space. He was concentrating on the boy who had his arms wrapped around him protectively; the same boy Kurt secretly liked.

"I should have known you were a teddy bear at heart," Kurt teased. Blaine smirked as he poked his finger into Kurt's stomach. Kurt wiggled in his grasp and let out a few chuckles. Kurt was ticklish. Blaine filed that away for future use.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"I'm better. Thank you," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled warmly.

"Good, now I can ask this. Why the hell are you riding an elevator when you are claustrophobic?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Because the stairway was blocked off. There was some sort of spill and I couldn't go through. I only needed to go down one floor and I didn't know where else to go…so I had to use the elevator," Kurt explained.

"Hello?" the speaker sounded.

"What's the deal?" Blaine asked, still holding onto Kurt.

"Might be another hour or so. Think you guys can handle that?" Blaine turned to Kurt for reassurance. Kurt nodded.

"We'll be fine," Blaine answered. There was a sounding click as Kurt sat upward but Blaine didn't release his hold.

"Looks like you're stuck with me a lot longer, Anderson," Kurt said, folding his arms.

"I think I'll manage," Blaine said in a sultry voice.

"I think I will too," Kurt responded. "And just so you know…you wouldn't be adding to my stress. If anything, you would lessen it." Blaine looked at Kurt with soft eyes. His arm pulled from around Kurt's waist and cupped Kurt's cheek. His thumb stroked the side of Kurt's cheek bone before he leaned forward. He paused for a moment before brushing his lips lightly against Kurt's. Blaine smelled like old spice but he tasted like coffee and a hint of chocolate. Kurt's hand found its way to Blaine's hair and tangled his fingers with the strands, pulling Blaine further into the kiss. Blaine wrapped his arm back around Kurt. This was another way to keep him from not thinking about being in an enclosed space, Blaine could definitely oblige for another hour or two.

After a few minutes of lip movement, the elevator started up again. Blaine groaned as he released Kurt and got up to his feet. Kurt finally got up himself when the elevator door opened. So much for the other hour.

"This is my stop," Kurt said as he grabbed both of his shopping bags.

"Where are you heading?" Blaine asked.

"Well, right now, I think I'm gong to head to the food court. Do you…want to come with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Definitely. We have a lot to talk about," Blaine answered. Kurt returned the smile as he and Blaine walked off the elevator. There was nobody else waiting to get onto the elevator so it was just the two of them. Blaine reached out for one of Kurt's bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a bag to carry," Blaine stated, not asked. Kurt looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I can carry both of them, they're not heavy," Kurt said. Blaine didn't take back his hand.

"Give me one of the damn bags." Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Blaine of the bags. Blaine took the bag with one hand and grabbed Kurt's free hand.

"Oh," Kurt said softly. Blaine smirked.

"Now was that so difficult?" Blaine said, lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

"Oh shut-up," Kurt snapped. Blaine just laughed as the two walked hand in hand to the food court.


End file.
